


Feliz cumpleaños

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cumpleaños, Fluff, M/M, Mamada, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Sexo oral de cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no, cierto?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790955) by [fakevermeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer). 



Manu parpadeó lentamente varias veces, intentando descubrir por qué se había despertado. Ya era de día. El débil sol que atravesaba las cortinas blancas hacía que su habitación luciera como el lugar más tranquilo de la Tierra. Por medio segundo entró en pánico, pensando que se había quedado dormido y que necesitaba apresurarse para ir a entrenar, pero entonces miró a su derecha y vio la abolladura en la otra almohada: Thiago solo se quedaba a dormir si no tenían entrenamiento la mañana siguiente.

 _Thiago_. Se dio cuenta de que había un bulto del tamaño de una persona debajo de las sábanas, y cuando una sacudida de excitación recorrió de repente su columna vertebral, al fin se puso al día sobre lo que sucedía.

Levantó la sábana y, en efecto, ahí estaba Thiago, sus labios envolvían la erección matutina de Manu. Elevó la mirada cuando Manu movió la sábana y se echó hacia atrás, separando sus labios.

—Buenos días, _Liebling_. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Como un bebé —murmuró Manuel con voz todavía ronca.

—Bien. Recuéstate.

Manu no estaba lo bastante despierto como para protestar, así que le hizo caso. El resto de su cuerpo se estaba poniendo lentamente al corriente de lo que sucedía en su falo. Pronto su pecho estaba enrojecido, y su respiración comenzaba a volverse un poco superficial.

Thiago estaba siendo muy minucioso, comenzó por la parte superior, lamiendo la hendidura del miembro de Manu con la punta de su lengua; luego bajó hacia un lado, su lengua amplia, mordisqueando con cuidado las venas, haciendo estremecer a Manu. Thiago sabía exactamente lo que a él le gustaba, y parecía que lo estaba dando todo esa mañana.

Thiago regresó a la punta de su polla y quitó a lengüetazos las gotas de líquido preseminal. Entonces deslizó sus labios hacia abajo y metió por completo el miembro de Manu en su boca. Movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, sus mejillas ahuecadas. Todo el cuerpo de Manu se estremecía.

—Oh por Dios, Thiago. —Gimió, arqueándose, y bajó caer las caderas—. Eso se siente… tan bien. _Tan_ bien.

Thiago zumbó suavemente y subió una mano para aplicar presión en las bolas de Manu, quien gruñó e intentó mantener su cintura tan quieta como le fuera posible, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió una tensión familiar en su abdomen y tiró suavemente del cabello de Thiago.

—Me voy a correr, Thiago, me voy a… Me voy… —Manu intentó advertirle, pero el español solo siguió chupando y lamiendo el falo de Manu por completo.

Manu arqueó su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo inundó sus nervios con placer, haciendo que las puntas de sus dedos hormiguearan, y que los vellos en su nuca se erizaran. Thiago lo estaba engullendo, lamiendo, ocupándose de él durante el proceso.

Cuando Manu se corrió y se deshizo en el colchón, Thiago limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, subió a gatas por el cuerpo de Manu y abrazó su pecho.

Manuel acarició el cabello de Thiago con una mano y suspiró con dicha, sus ojos cerrados.

—Eso fue asombroso —murmuró—. ¿Qué hice para merecer eso?

Thiago rió entre dientes y Manu abrió sus ojos para ver a Thiago sonreírle.

—Estás viejo.                                                   

Los ojos de Manu se abrieron ampliamente y fijó la mirada en el techo.

—Mierda, olvidé por completo qué día era hoy. ¡Joder, ni siquiera compré un pastel! ¡La gente vendrá y esperará que haya un jodido _pastel_!

Thiago en verdad se estaba riendo de él ahora, y rodó para quedar encima de él.

—Eres un idiota. Vamos a hacer las compras después de bañarnos. —Puso su mejilla en el pecho de Manu, levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió—. Feliz cumpleaños.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que traduzca algo o cualquier cosa sobre una pareja en específico,   
> o que escriba sobre alguna situación y una pareja en específico,   
> o que edite algún texto (beta), solo háganmelo saber. Pueden comentarlo o escribirme al correo que está en el perfil.


End file.
